Altered Destinies
by Zenin
Summary: Two babies are switched at birth in a night of turmoil. Will their destinies change? And who will be the master of the Clow Cards?
1. PROLOGUE

**Altered Destinies  
**by Zenin

Prologue

_It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. I'm not quite sure how it all transpired. I was ill at the time, you see. All I know is that my child – my precious Sakura – never got to meet her father._

_Or me, for that matter._

_Fugitaka had taken us to an archeological dig in China for the year. He loved to show us off, little Touya and me. And oh, how Touya loved to follow his father around! He was always so serious faced, even though he was little more than four years old. It was comical to watch him toddle about, muttering archaeological terms that he didn't understand beneath his breath while trying on Fugitaka's glasses. I loved him so. So very, very much._

_I was a young wife, barely twenty years old. Fugitaka and I were, in our few years together, blissfully happy. A happiness that was beyond heaven in its glory. I remember how he used to touch me…so gentle…and how he used to run his hands through my hair. Fugitaka loved my hair. And he loved taking pictures of me, whenever possible. As if I didn't get enough of that at work._

_Fugitaka was a wonderful husband. I visit him, sometimes. But he can't see me. None of them can see me, really. Except Touya. And even then, I sometimes wonder if he thinks I am a mere shadow. Or if the light is tricking his eyes._

_It's not._

_Touya…I'm here._

_I really am._

_Oh my son…please believe me. Please listen. Please hear my voice._

_Onegai._

_It was during that year in China that I gave birth to my second child. Fugitaka and I decided ahead of time to call the baby "Sakura." Cherry blossom. Because, when I felt the pangs of labor begin, I knew that spring was coming. A sense of peace rolled over me. I was so excited to have a daughter._

_How did I know I was going to have a daughter?_

_I guess I just knew. Instinctively._

_The day I was taken to the hospital was foreboding and dark. A storm was building up in the east and rolling swiftly towards the tiny mountain village, preparing to lash out with every vicious stroke it could summon. Even then, I wondered if the storm was unreal. If, perhaps, someone else had a hand in its making._

_Such silly thoughts I entertained while in my fevered state._

_The village's hospital was very small. There was only one doctor, and about eight nurses running from one room to another. It seemed that so many people were sick that day. Some women, like me, were in labor. Others were wounded from accidents in the archaeological dig. Even more were delirious with ill-timed sickness. The staff were hard pressed to attend all of us in timely manner._

_The security of the small hospital was also in great need of reinforcement. Someone could easily have walked in and sabotaged any number of cases. On that day, only one person slipped through. And only one patient was sabotaged._

_Me._

_I was moments away from giving birth. I remember little detail, except someone came in to my little closet-like room during a moment when the nurses and doctor were away. The person said something in Chinese…I couldn't understand them very well…and then I felt a sharp pain in my arm – a needle. For a very brief moment, my mind cleared and I could comprehend exactly what was happening._

_"Oh, Kami-sama," I whispered weakly, "No."_

_The man laughed, a cruel sound. "I guess the Li Clan will be leaderless then. Such a pity. Poor, sweet Yelan… You should have known better. I am not so stupid as to believe your pitiful false trail."_

_I cried then. Silently. Tears streamed down my face as I felt my breath shortening, my throat closing up. My mind was quickly becoming lost in a haze of anger, fear, and desperation._

_Sakura had to live._

_Through the fog of tears, I saw the man leave. I summoned up all the strength I could and screamed at the top of my lungs._

_Fugitaka would not hear me, I knew. He was supposed to be arriving any moment, but in the horrible pounding of downpour, I doubted that he would be able to travel very quickly. He would arrive too late. But the doctor would hear. The nurses would hear. Someone would hear._

_And they did._

_Two nurses came running in. One of them saw my arm, the blood trickling from where the poisoned needle had pierced._

_"Jin, get Dr. Thian. Now!"_

_If they had wanted to save me, it was a lost battle. But everyone knew that if they acted now, Sakura would live. She could take my place._

_The scream had robbed me of my last reserve of strength. I could no longer fight the poison that was running through my veins. My mind was so muddled that I could only think of Fugitaka and Touya, and hope that they were wearing warm coats in the rain._

_As the last five minutes of my life were played out, I had only eyes for my daughter. She lay pink and squirming in my arms, a healthy set of lungs already bewailing the harshness of life's reality. I wished I could have cuddled her, but I could not move. I simply gazed at her and tried to smile._

_"Sa—kura…"_

_And then white mist enveloped me and I was taken away. To this place. This quiet, white place where people like me sometimes drift in and out. Sometimes we converse with one another. Other times we are silent, contemplative._

_I can see Fugitaka and Touya whenever I want. Sakura, though, is another matter. I don't know where she is. I don't know why Fugitaka doesn't have her, or why he never got her when I died. There is another boy in our Japanese home…a boy with dark hair and eyes. I don't know who he is._

_But I have an idea._

_Could it be that Sakura was given to the wrong person? Could it be that the boy who is living in my home with my family was accidentally placed in Fugitaka's arms when he came to claim his child?_

_Could it be there was a mistake?_

_My soul continues to cry._

_Where are you, my Sakura? What lies in your destiny now?_

_When will you come home?_


	2. Thief in the Night

****

Altered Destinies

by Zenin

__

+=+=+

__

I have planned my life, to the last detail,  
With a storybook ending to fill my days.  
But the funny thing about answered prayers  
Is they come to you in unexpected ways...

+=+=+

She slid the window open. It would be a tight fit, but the slender seventeen year old had made it through smaller spaces. She took off her shoes, replacing them with the black leather slippers she used for such occasions. She quickly took off her black leather jacket and rolled the discarded shoes with it in a bundle, which she shoved under a nearby bush. Her reddish brown hair was tightly braided in one long French braid; tiny, wispy curls escaping around her face. She pulled black gloves on her hands. Loose, black cotton pants and a black turtleneck completed the girl's outfit. 

"Time to go in," she whispered softly to herself.

The girl placed her hands on the windowsill and jumped up, sliding her legs smoothly through the window and landing with catlike ease on the uncarpeted floor below. Bookshelves lined the walls from floor to ceiling. Glass cases contained various artifacts that were, no doubt, very precious. But her mission did not include any of the cased items. There was only one thing she wanted, and it was going to be a little harder to find. Her gloved hand traced the shelves, her lips moving silently as she read the titles.

__

Ancient Artifacts of Africa

Forgotten Fables 

__

Secrets of Lost Civilizations

The Hidden Wonders of the Nile

The Tomb of Tutankhamen

She shook her head with slight amusement. "Well, someone has great expectations." She continued to the opposite wall. "Let's see… _Book of Mysteries_, _Book of the Dead_, _Book of Life_, _Book of Ancient Secrets_, _Book of_ –"

Someone grabbed her around the waist, covering her mouth and yanking her back into a tight hold.

"Alright, who are you and what are you doing in my father's study?"

The girl frantically kicked out and managed to stomp on the person's foot. The man cursed and his hold loosened slightly. She used his momentary distraction to pull away. She whirled around to strike her assailant and was surprised as he blocked smoothly and kicked her feet from under her. He pinned her firmly to the ground and ripped the light veil from her face. His dark eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Who are you?"

She unsuccessfully tried to yank herself away.

His eyes darkened. "_Who are you_?"

The girl glared, and once more tried to break away. Once again, defeat.

The man, or should we say, boy, was beginning to lose his patience. "I can call the police," he said warningly. 

"And you'd let me go if I just gave you my name?" the girl raised a slim eyebrow. She resigned herself to the uncomfortable position she was in and waited for his answer.

He smiled. "I may turn you in anyway."

"Thought so."

There was a moment of silence. She tried to size him up with what little light they had. He appeared to be young, perhaps around her age, of good build, and quite lithe. She couldn't see his facial features very well, but he appeared to have dark eyes and dark hair. She had to admit, for a boy, he was pretty fast. He had to be, to get her pinned down in such a fashion. She spoke again.

"My wrists are losing blood circulation."

His anger returned. "Well it serves you right. You deserve a lot more that just sore wrists."

She glared. "Well, if it helps your oversized ego, I didn't steal anything. You can see for yourself."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"That wasn't an invitation!" she spat angrily.

He smirked. "_Right_."

With a growl of frustration, she rolled on her side, looping her left leg over his body and twisting her arms to release his hold. Leaping her to her feet, the slender girl grabbed a book from the shelves and recklessly threw it in his face. He ducked, then straitened and started forward.

She was gone. 

+==+==+==+

Two girls seated themselves comfortably at one of the cafeteria's tables, chattering excitedly. The day's lunch special was as promising as usual, and the cafeteria was packed with the high school youth, all intelligently carrying homemade meals. One of the two girls, a rather charming brunette with glasses balanced precariously on the edge of her nose, pulled out a container of rice as she spoke.

"I swear, if he gets any cuter, it'd be a crime! Could you imagine that? Some officer coming up to you and saying, 'Miss, you just passed the mark for acceptable beauty. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to–'"

The other girl, one featuring long blonde curls and brown eyes, lightly shoved her friend. "Oh, HE would never commit a crime," she responded, giggling. 

"I don't know about that," The brunette remarked, shoving her friend back playfully. "He's _so_ mysterious…"

This remark began another round of pushing and shoving, which continued until what had been the brunette's lunch was spilled all over themselves. The girls giggled uncontrollably as they picked rice from their hair and scooped handfuls from their laps. The blonde glanced up and froze suddenly.

The brunette continued giggling until her friend nudged her with an elbow and whispered, "Naoko…"

Naoko looked up and likewise froze. "Oh…uh…konnichiwa...Syaoran…"

A tall, handsome boy with amber eyes and dark, tousled hair raised a questioning eyebrow. "Um...whatever..." he replied blandly, and continued walking to his table where his friends waited.

The girls sighed dreamily and collapsed into states of blissful unreality.

Syaoran shook his head as he set his backpack down and sat. He growled with frustration as he leaned his head in his hands. His best friend smirked. "Girls like you _so_ much, Syaoran. Aren't you grateful?" 

"For _once_, I'd like to see a girl who isn't a dimwitted, giggling, clueless, air headed–"

His friend held up his hands. "Whoa, don't be so harsh. Girls can be…"

"Idiots," Syaoran finished. "Absolute bumbling idiots, Takashi. A day hasn't gone by that some girl hasn't fluttered her eyelashes at me or done some other idiotic thing."

"Lucky," Takashi muttered.

"No," Syaoran said, lifting his head and rubbing his hand across his eyes. "Not luck. Definitely not luck. No matter how many times I brush them off..."

Takashi decided to drop the subject, at least for now. He could always bother Syaoran on some other day, a day when Syaoran didn't have to work at night. Maybe Tuesday would be good…

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch hour. Lunches were hurriedly packed as students rushed from the cafeteria and to their next class. Takashi followed Syaoran and together they managed to wade through the crowd. Another friend joined them once they were in the hallway.

"Hey Tak, Syaoran," the boy said, brushing back blue-black hair from his eyes.

"Hey Brien."

"Did you hear about the new exchange student?"

Syaoran stopped and held up his hands. "Let me guess...another psychopath from England?" 

Brien grinned. "I have no idea. All I know is that he's from China."

Syaoran resumed walking. "Well, I bet you guys five dollars each that this guy is another nutcase."

"We'll see, O Great Prophesier."

They walked into the classroom and sat in their assigned seats. Syaoran pulled out his notebook and began preparing for the algebra quiz that would begin in a few minutes.

"Hey, Syaoran…"

He glanced up. "Oh. What, Kian?"

The captain of the track team lowered his voice. "Seen your 'thief' lately?"

Syaoran smiled tolerantly. "Actually, no. If they know what's good for them, they'll stay away from my house."

Kian looked thoughtful. "Was there any evidence left behind?"

"No," Syaoran frowned. "No fingerprints, tools, or anything. Oh, wait… Actually, the thief left behind an unusual mask-type thing. Something like a scarf or veil to cover most of the face. Really old-fashioned."

Kian looked interested. "May I see it?"

Syaoran smiled. "Maybe. Not now."

Kian sighed impatiently as Syaoran continued studying. The two boys had known each other for years, ever since the second grade when Syaoran's father had spoken at an assembly. Mr. Kinomoto was a known archeologist, and Kian loved ancient artifacts. Throughout the years, the steady bond of friendship had grown between the boys. Syaoran envied Kian for his solitude, and Kian envied Syaoran for the archeological trips with his father.

The class door opened, admitting the teacher, Sensei Terada. The algebra/gym teacher was stern, but just in his teaching. He walked to the blackboard and picked up the chalk, turning to the students and regarding them mildly.

"We have a new exchange student today. Please welcome Li Sakura."

The door slid open, and a slim figure walked in to stand beside the teacher's desk. Her large, emerald eyes gazed impassively at the class. "Konnichiwa."

"Damn. Another girl." Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"She's kind of pretty," Takashi observed.

Sensei Terada's stern look cut through their whispered commentary. "Would you like to tell us something about yourself, Sakura?"

"Well," she began. "I'm from Hong Kong, China–"

Syaoran breathed in sharply. _The same voice as last night's thief... _

"I have four sisters. I'm here to…gather some information on cultural differences." 

Sensei Terada nodded his head. "Very good. We hope you stay here will be educational and enjoyable. Your seat shall be…behind Syaoran's. Syaoran, please raise your hand."

He raised his hand reluctantly. _Great. Now I'm going to have to have a thief behind me all day, staring at my back. _

Sakura picked up her backpack and made her way to her seat. She paused briefly beside Syaoran's desk and smiled.

"Konnichiwa. My name is Sakura."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you certainly weren't as free with your name last night."

Her green eyes widened. "You! You're the one who–"

He glared. "Who now has several bruises, all because of a certain _thief_–"

The teacher cut through their quiet conversation. "Now Ms. Li, if you'll take your seat, we can choose someone to show you the campus."

She said no more and sat in her seat, glaring at Syaoran's back.

"How about choosing someone who has not volunteered in a while…"

"Not me…oh please not me…" Syaoran whispered to himself.

"Mr. Kinomoto. Would you kindly show Ms. Li the grounds?"

Syaoran turned red. "I—I—ummm…" He sighed in defeat. "Hai."

"Good. It's settled then. Now, please take out a piece of paper and a pencil for the quiz."

+==+==+==+

Sakura sighed with relief as math class ended. Math was definitely not her best subject. She got okay grades, mostly B's, but it took hard work to keep her scores up. Today, she had done marginally well. She stood and picked up her backpack, swinging it on her back and turning to her oh-so-cheerful guide. Syaoran stood there, his arms folded

Syaoran glared at her. "Ready?"

She returned the glare with an equally chilling glare of her own as she answered. "I was ready at the same time as you."

He turned abruptly and left the classroom, walking with long strides. Sakura had to almost skip to keep up with him. "What is the next class?" she forced herself to ask.

"Computer."

She fell behind, her green eyes uncertain. "Um…Syaoran…is computer…are computers difficult to manage?"

He didn't even glance back. "They're simple. Everyone knows how to handle one, unless you're an idiot."

Her eyes flashed with temper. "I can handle them."

"That's what all idiots think at first."

"And I suppose all the smart people think, 'Oh dear, I just…I just don't knooow…'"

Syaoran didn't answer, but his shoulders straitened and tensed. Sakura smiled to herself.

Fate must have been against them, for even at computer class, Sakura's assigned seat was right next to Syaoran. Since the computers were placed on the tables in pairs, they were designated as computer class partners. They seated themselves, grumbling, and the class began. Sakura stared at her computer, toying with a reddish brown curl of her hair as she got lost in her thoughts.

__

I know he has the Book. And I will continue "visiting" until I have it.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a folded parchment. Unfolding it, she read the contents silently to herself.

To the honorable future head of the Li Clan, Li Ying Fa. 

__

Greetings.

Sixteen years ago, on the day of your birth, a fierce battle was fought. This battle was known as the Battle of the Clow. During this battle, the most valuable possession of the Clan, the Book of the Clow, was stolen by a band of thieves. 

We have reason to believe that the Book of the Clow is in Japan. Therefore, to prove your worthiness as future leader of the Li Clan, you are to go to Japan, retrieve the Book and whatever Cards that have escaped, and return in sound mind and bearing, as befits the leader of the Clan.

Signed,

The Elders of Clan Li

"Hm. Cryptic." she said softly.

"What seems to be the problem, Ms. Li?"

Sakura jerked back into focus. The computer teacher—Mrs. Chang—stood beside her, looking at her disapprovingly.

"I…" She flushed slightly. "I don't know how to turn on the computer."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. Mrs. Chang reached over and punched a large round button on the monitor. The computer softly whirred to life, as Sakura's face turned a deeper color of red. 

"If you need any more help, ask your partner, Syaoran. He is the top computer student."

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura replied politely. She glanced sideways at Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes were fastened to the computer screen in a gaze of intensity. Sakura looked closer. Yes. The corners of Syaoran's mouth were twitching.

__

He was laughing at her.

How dare he.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay guys! Now I'm satisfied. Do you know how many chapter twos I wrote before this one? About five. Full, complete chapters. That is why I was taking so long to get anything out. I wanted to work out whatever problems I had with this fic before I did anything else. Well, what do you think? I hope you guys like it! I worked really, really, really hard on it. Pretty much all today and now, it's tomorrow (2:07 a.m.). Anyways, please **review**. I have so many ideas to put into this fic! 

Um, as for the eye color question, here's my answer. Certain distinctive genes can lay dormant in the gene pool, surfacing at unexpected times. Example:

My grandma had four kids. Now, she has brown hair and brown eyes, same as my grandpa. Even their parents had brown hair and brown eyes. So, naturally, three of her children had brown hair and brown eyes. The fourth child had red hair and crystal blue eyes. Now where the heck did that come from?

Basically, everyone in my family has brown hair and brown eyes. The only person who doesn't is my red headed aunt. We figure her coloring comes from my great-great-great-grandmother on my grandpa's side of the family.

So, when you least expect it, things may turn out to be different. 

© 2002 Zenin Industries


	3. Hide and Seek

****

Altered Destinies

by Zenin

+=+=+

__

I am super girl 

And I'm here to save the world 

But I want to know, 

Who's gonna save me?

+=+=+

Syaoran took off his reading glasses and massaged his eyes. The clock on the office mantel clanged mournfully, reminding him of the late hour he was working. There was still one more web site to program, and then he would be free to leave. He sighed and glanced at the monitor. "I swear, if one more person makes me take apart their computer again…"

Syaoran left his sentence unfinished and hurriedly began typing. And hour later, he surveyed his work, a satisfied, yet totally exhausted look on his face. The dark eyed boy tousled his hair, making it even more unruly as he stood and grabbed his jacket. The latch clicked loudly as he locked the door and left, heading down Main St.

The town was silent, as was the norm for Tomeoda at 12:23am. A row of shops lined each side of the street. There was Mrs. Wang's bakery, the delicatessen, Sew Right crafts store, the Pak N' Pay grocery store, the gas station, Starbucks, T and M hardware store, the–

A small figure that was huddled against the side of Tomeoda Inn caught his eye. He stopped, a breeze whirling leaves around his feet as he gazed into the shadows.

"Who's there? No use hiding, I can see you."

The figure kept moving, sliding around the side of the building to escape. Syaoran's mouth twitched slightly. He knew what was on the other side. Vicious snarls sounded, and a sudden shriek rent the air as the figure hurtled back around the corner…and right into Syaoran. He swung the light figure behind him and confronted the source of the vicious barking. A large black dog with a brown patch over one eye trotted up, quieting when it saw Syaoran. It immediately sat, it's huge tail thumping enthusiastically on the ground. Syaoran grinned and patted its head.

"You're a great watchdog, Griffin. Good boy, here's your treat."

As a matter of ritual, whenever Syaoran saw Griffin, he'd give the dog a piece of biscuit. This made Syaoran one of the very few people in Tomeoda who could actually pass by the dog without being attacked. It also resulted in a good friendship. Griffin eagerly accepted it's treat, chomping the fluffy bread with obvious enjoyment. Finished, the dog gave Syaoran another thump of its tail, and left.

Syaoran turned, dark eyes curious as they fell upon the huddled form on the ground. "Every Tomeodan knows about Griffin's Corner. Who are you?"

The tousled head lifted, and Syaoran was only mildly surprised when he saw the large green eyes of Sakura. His face was serious as he glanced up at the sky to control his temper. "Let's see…middle of the night, a slinking shadow, more trouble…yes, it's definitely you, Li Sakura. What happened, another robbery attempt gone wrong?"

Sakura glared defiantly at him, but did not rise, not trusting her legs. "I am _not_ a thief, Kinomoto Syaoran. And I was not trying to steal anything." Her eyes narrowed. "And what are _you_ doing out at this time of night?"

He ignored her question. "I asked you first. And I expect an answer. No more of this slinking around like some eel."

"_I am NOT an eel, Kinomoto!_"

"Temper, temper. Answer my question."

Her eyes flashed. "Very well, then. I was not allowed my full stay at the 'illustrious' Tomeodan Inn. It turns out that whenever the mayor of Tomeoda wants to lodge, they let him choose whichever room he wants, which happened to be mine." she spat. "The inn is full, so I was trying to find another suitable lodging elsewhere. Satisfied?"

Syaoran was not sympathetic. "Somewhat. I have another question that requires answering. Why did you break into my house?"

Sakura straightened, looking for all the world like some regal queen seated on a cushion rather than hard concrete. "I cannot reveal that information to you," she said flatly.

Syaoran took a step towards her, then froze. Sakura likewise froze in similar attitude, staring down the direction where Syaoran had come. Voices could be heard…deep, sinister voices…coming from that side of the street.

"I saw her, I tell you. There's only one person who has those eyes. She was at the inn, eating supper when I saw her. I think she's staying the night there…"

Sakura leapt lightly to her feet and dashed down the street in the opposite direction that the voices came from. Syaoran snapped from his reverie and ran after her. "Sakura, no! Not that way!" 

Three men came around the corner, right in front of Sakura. She skidded to a halt and stood, her head lifted high, but her eyes panicking. Syaoran slammed himself against the wall, concealing himself in the shadows before anyone took notice of him. 

The men gawked, and a slow grin swept across the face of the "leader". He nudged the others into commission, and stepped forward, bowing mockingly. "Li Ying Fa, my sweet. I have missed seeing your loveliness at my dining table. Why did you leave?"

"A bird wearies of its gilded cage," Sakura replied evenly. "And I was informed that my mission lay elsewhere."

The leader's smile only grew. He reached a hand towards Sakura's hair, then let it drop. "But we have so many things to discuss, my dear. Your visit was too short…"

Sakura backed away a step. "I regret to say that being dragged in by ten guards is not exactly in _The Conduct of a Host_. Besides, I do not know who you are…it is passing strange that you seem to know me."

The leader's grin disappeared. "It is none of your business who we are." He said , his voice harshly grating. "You will find that out soon enough." With a flick of his hand, he motioned for his companions to grab the girl. They leapt forward…and missed. 

Sakura pulled a slim dagger from its sheath strapped to her leg and slashed out. It gashed a man's shoulder, rendering the arm useless. The man roared with pain, momentarily distracted. The other man was easily knocked out by the knife's hilt, while the leader barreled forward drunkenly. Sakura stepped to the side, tripping him with her foot and booting him in the ribs. She sheathed her blade and sprinted down the street, leaping over a picket fence and down an alley.

Syaoran cursed softly. She was more trouble than she was worth, but it occurred to him that she was obviously not the bad guy in this situation. And Li Ying Fa, the ever-independent, was heading the wrong direction for a good getaway.

He raced through the shadows, his youth and athleticism aiding him in getting to Sakura faster than the men. He climbed up a chain link fence and lightly dropped to the ground, right in front of a trembling Sakura. The moment she saw him, she willed her trembling to cease.

__

I refuse to look like a coward.

He ignored the stubborn set of her chin and grabbed her arm, dragging her into an adjoining alley which was, surprisingly, dotted with embracing couples. Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran pointed to a sign.

Lover's Lane.

She opened her mouth to object, when the rattling of the chain link fence announced the arrival of their adversaries. Sayoran shoved her in between two couples, wrapping his coat around the both of them.

Sakura craned her neck to look up at him accusingly. "_This is all your fault_." she whispered fiercely. 

He glared at her. "_Will you shut the heck up?_ I don't know who you are, or why you are here. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time on a spoiled little brat like you."

She poked him painfully in the ribs. "If you hadn't stopped me from finding my family's apartment, I could've–" 

He gripped her tighter, crushing her arms to her sides as the voices of the men reached their ears. 

"'Lover's Lane'? Li Ying Fa wouldn't be 'ere."

"I'll decide where she'd go, _kuso_. My lord put me in charge of this party, and I intend for it to remain that way."

"But Chief…" 

There was a muffled cry of pain and the leader spoke again.

"Silence."

Syaoran pressed Sakura against the wall. His height was an advantage, and allowed him to bend his head over hers to hide the red glints of her hair. "You owe me, Sakura." he muttered resentfully against her hair.

Her face was pressed against his shirt. "Actually, _you_ owe _me_."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

C'mon guys. You gotta admit, my muse is one heck of an inspiration for this fabulous chapter. I am fully satisfied with it. *Dreamy sigh* I love Syaoran… He's so grudging, yet good. Please **review**. It always pleases me. I'd so appreciate it.

© 2002 Zenin Industries


	4. A Last Resort

****

Altered Destinies

by Zenin

+=+=+

__

Where could I run, where could I hide,  
Where could I go where you are not?   
Where could I be, where you don't see,   
All of these demons chasing me?

+=+=+

The harsh voices rent the air, causing several of the couples to raise their heads and stare curiously at the two rough-looking men. Some of the couples simply ignored the disturbance and continued reveling in their thoughts of love.

It was enough to make one ill.

Sakura was finding it difficult to breathe. She placed her hands against Syaoran's chest and pushed. "Syaoran, _dearest_, you are cutting off my air supply." she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Well, _darling_, I can't have you captured, now can I? But then again," Syaoran whispered musingly. "I don't even know why I'm helping you at all."

Footsteps sounded, coming closer to them as the men walked down the alley, trying to peer covertly at the couples to see if the young Lady Li was among them. Syaoran's head whipped up and he quickly glanced around for a solution.

It came to him in the most unlikely way imaginable.

His eyes fell upon a metal door set in the alley, only a few feet away. A smile flashed across his face and he pulled Sakura closer, ignoring the squeak of protest she made against his jacket. Syaoran quickly bowed his head so Sakura could hear him.

"Listen, I'm going to do something that you probably will not like. Just remember to follow my lead…I've got an idea."

She glanced up at him, puzzled. He hesitated, then brought his lips down to meet hers.

Sakura's eyes widened with a mixture of horror and anger. She pressed frantically against him, forcing him sideways along the wall. Syaoran simply held on tighter and kept his lips pressed firmly against her own. A lack of oxygen made her legs wobbly, and soon she sagged against him, black spots filling her vision. He stumbled beneath her dead weight, slamming his back against the wall beside the door. His elbow slammed into the door twice before he regained balance and returned to his normal position, with Sakura against the wall. 

He lifted his head and sighed. This had not been in his job description. The very last thing he had wanted to do, he had just done. Life was hellish. _This had better work..._

The men were walking quickly towards Syaoran and Sakura, the leader beginning to smile ferally. They stopped in front of the two teenagers, smirking triumphantly.

"Well, what do you know? Little Ying Fa has a boyfrien–"

The metal door slammed open. A huge figure stood in the doorway, staring at the two men in front of it. A chuckle sounded in its throat as it emerged, grinning. Clad in black leather from top to toe, and carrying a rather nasty looking whip, the man pointed at the two trembling men before him. 

"Wanna play?" the giant man purred. He grabbed the two and whisked them inside, where nightclub music could be heard above the chatter of the other occupants. The iron door slammed shut.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as Syaoran started laughing. She straitened and shoved him away from her. "_Just who do you think you are?_" she said, her voice controlled, but the edge of anger could not be hidden. "Do not ever touch me again, Kinomoto Syaoran, if you value your life."

He ignored her and casually strolled away. "You better go to bed. Wouldn't want to miss school," he called over his shoulder.

+==+==+==+

Sakura awoke on the lumpy coach in her family's apartment. The apartment had not been used for many years, thus resulting in a thick layer of dust over everything. She sneezed violently and sat up, trying to remember where she was…and why she was there. When she remembered, she almost wished that she had remained asleep.

She stood and looked around groggily. "I hate school," she muttered thickly. "And I don't feel good."

It felt nice to have a small pity party where no one could hear her. Her training had decreed that she remain as stone, hiding all feelings and emotions. The Elders would be extremely disappointed—no, more than disappointed—if they knew how many times she had slipped up in the past few days. She closed her eyes, remembering the day her father died, the day when the responsibilities of a leader fell upon her shoulders. The day her heart had been confined, by order of the Head Elder Yen.

__

"Your father is dead."

"Dead? No, it can't be...the doctors said that–"

"The doctors were wrong."

A tear slid down her cheek as the memory grew clearer.

__

A seven year old girl with honey brown curls was sobbing, her hands covering her face in a pitiful attempt to muffle the sound. Three men stood before her. Two said nothing, only looked away, wordlessly allowing the girl the privilege of crying. The third, the Head Elder, only gazed at her coldly. He stepped forward and pulled her hands down.

"Stop crying. Tears...emotion of any kind...is weakness. Your father was weak."

The girl's head whipped up, tears forgotten as she glared at the Elder. "My father was not weak. He was never weak." 

"He was too lenient with you. From now on, you must display the dignity and decorum befitting to your title of future ruler of the Li Clan."

The girl continued glaring. "My father was not weak."

"My, you are a stubborn thing aren't you? Well," the Head Elder said, bending so he was level with her. "Let me tell you a little secret. Your father deserted the Clan."

"No!"

The Head Elder smiled triumphantly. "Yes. Your precious daddy ignored us in our time of need...seven years ago, to be precise. He left us to fight the battle with the bandits and decided to go to the hospital for you instead. You see, Ying Fa," he said venomously. "If it weren't for your father's emotional weakness, my father and other family members would still be alive. If it weren't for you, the Book of the Clow would still be among us."

Chen, the second Elder quickly interrupted. "That's not exactly true, Yen. Li did not desert us. They didn't even attack until thirty minutes after he had left–"

Yen sneered at the older Elder. "Really? And can you prove this?"

Yao, the Third Elder quickly stepped in. "We can continue this discussion later. Ying Fa, you are dismissed."

Sakura sighed softly, and went into the bathroom to wash her smudged face. Her school uniform was creased from being repeatedly folded in a suitcase for the past few weeks, but it would have to do. She showered and dressed, hoping that her damp curls would be dry by the time she reached school.

The walk to school was pleasant at least. Leaves showered the walkways, rustling crisply when stirred by her feet. Sakura passed several yards sporting towering piles of colorful leaves. A sudden childish impulse sprung upon her as she came upon a yard that had no car in front. 

__

Just this once, her heart pleaded. _C'mon, you know you want to..._

She giggled softly. "Alright, just this once."

Ten seconds later, she was taking a running leap over the fence and into the largest piles of leaves. She laughed, a sound that had long been foreign to her, as she scrambled from the heap. "One more time."

Another flying leap sent the girl diving into the pile. Laughter bubbled helplessly from her lips as she scrambled out again. She was preparing to do one final jump when a voice sounded close by. 

"Well now. A pretty girl in a Tomeoda High uniform, jumping into the piles of leaves in my dad's once neat yard."

Sakura's arms windmilled frantically as she toppled unsteadily into the pile. "Gomen nasai!" she apologized, upset at being caught. She struggled to get up, but sank back down helplessly, covering her reddening cheeks with her hands. "Gomen!"

The voice chuckled and Sakura found herself being hauled out by a tall boy with black hair. He stopped suddenly, staring at her with a stunned expression. "W-what is your name?"

Sakura flushed with embarrassment. "My name is Sakura."

The boy's dark eyes studied her, their expression unreadable. "I'm Touya. Kinomoto Touya."

She frowned. "Kinomoto? Do you have a brother?"

"Oh, I see you've met the gaki."

She laughed. "Gaki? That's a good name for him."

The boy smiled. "Um…what are you doing in your school clothes?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "I'm going to school," she said slowly.

"It's Saturday."

"Damn it, Syaoran!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Whaddya think? I'm not so sure I like how this turned out. *Fussfussfuss* I mean, the last chapter was almost practically ignored. Except my good friend Blazing Moon reviewed. Thank you Blazing Moon! Should I even continue this? Is this utter trash? Argh! My morale! It's sinking to an all time low! Will you **review**?

© 2002 Zenin Industries 


End file.
